Bloodyroses
by hotredsakura1315
Summary: Sakura is a vampire the daughter to the devil and gaara and the gang are new in town will they be friends or rivals read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**_Bloodyroses_**

I don't own naruto no matter how much i wish i did

_Thought_

talking

**inner/demons**

_ JUst before midnight_

"No,Please please don't hurt me i have a family,Pleace." As the man yelling moved back slowly begging for his life. As The creatcher got closer.

"Now what fun would that be if i let you go hmm? Besides I'm hungry and your going to help me with that." The creatcher said in a very deadly voice. Just as the man was going to scream for help, it jumped out bitting in to the mans neck. Drinking every last drop of blood from his body. The creatcher just laughed and jumped in to the air landing on top of a building. As the moon lite up the sky and shone down on to the figure you can see it was no man but a very feared women. Most in the town would know never to wonder the streets alone at night. For this women was one of the living dead, a vampire that all ran from. Her name they did not know, they also don't know what she looks like for everyone who saw her ended up dead the next morning.

_ Sakura p.o.v_

"_Well that was a good_ meal." I said jumping from roof top to roof top. O hey I'm Sakura Haruno I'm 19 years old and yes i am a vampire. My father is the devil himself, I have four older brothers but i tell you about them later. I have black hair with red streaks,(yes i know she has pink hair but not in my story i hate pink.) that comes to my mid back, I'm very pale i rarely go out in the sun and i mean rarley, I have green eyes that have black eye liner and mascara, red lips, long sharp fangs, I wear a tight black shirt the has chains on the shoulders, baggey black pants with lots for chains on them, and black combat boots. I live in a huge mansion on top of a huge hill. No one ever comes up there any ways its been "abanded" for years.

"_Hmm thers nothing to do why does nothing happen here. Its so boring." I said thinking to my self._

_"**Don't ask me.**_" My inner self said. I just kept to my self till i got home. As i walked through the door, my demon pets and yes i said pets came running to me. I have all the fire demon, my father gave them to me as a birthday gift when i was little. I just walked down stairs to the basement, it was nice and dark down there. When i lite some candles, you could just see that the walls were black, the floor was a dark red carpet and there was no bed but there was a coffin. Also there was a desk, a couchs and a dresser, My closet was huge walk in one but everthing was black or red it in. My bathroom was up stairs on the first floor it was huge as well. I still had some time before sun rise so i went back up stairs to watch some t.v. I had a huge big screen and all the game systems around it with a bunch of games. I turned it on and swiched to Wildboy with steve-o and chris. I watched that for awhile then saw that the sun would be coming up soon. So i turned off the t.v. and went down stairs to get some sleep.

_ Normal p.o.v_

Just as Sakura was going to sleep and the sun was coming up a big group of people drove through the gate of the town.

"FINALLY!!! Were here it took us way to long to get here." Yelled a very loud blond boy driving the yellow 65 shelby.

"Well if we didn't have to stop at every ramen shop we would have been here sooner,Naruto you baka"A boy with blue hair shaped as a chickens ass said to the boy known as Naruto.

"Who you callin a baka sasuke or should i say sasgay" Naruto said to sasuke in the back seat. The others just rolled there eyes as they heard the convo between the two. Also in the car with them was Hinata,Kiba and Shino.

"Do those two ever stop fighting fuck" Said a girl with two brown buns on her head looking at the brown haired boy driving the brown cevey. In the car with them was Rock Lee, and Sai.

"No." said the boy with brown hair named Neji. the girl named Ten-Ten just rolled her eyes.

"Well were here guys can you beleive it. I can't wait to see the house we got" A blond girl said a.k.a Ino said to the boy driving the ford f150 and the one in the back. The boy driving was shikamaru and the ones in the back were Choji.

"Well lets just hope that the school were going to is good i mean the last one we were aat sucked." A blond girl with four pig tails said to the two boys in the black mustang named Gaara and the boy in the back named Kankuro

"Yeah lets hope theses lots for hot chicks there too." Kankuro said to his sister Temari.

"God ur such a pervert" She said to him. They drove till they got to the house they were staying at. They got out and..............

* * *

i know its bad but im still trying to get the hang of it all plz review and I'll have the second chapter up soon

And its going to get better thnx


	2. Chapter 2

**_Bloodyroses_**

I don't own naruto no matter how much i wish i did

_Thought/note_

talking

**inner/demons**

The house that they were to live in was huge. They found a key to it and opened the door to see a long hall way with a bunch of openings. They brought all there stuff in and looked around the house. Temari went to the kitchen and saw a note.

" Hey you guys thers a note in here!"She yell and waited for everyone to get in the kitchen.

"Whats it say Tem?" Asked kankuro everyone nodded they too wanted to know what it said.

"Ok lets see it says "_ Hello everyone, well as you can see you have a big house to stay in and all the rooms are up stairs on the second floor if you did figure that out. Also make your self a home,I'll be there around noonish to tell you everything you need to know and show you around town. So be ready for me. Signed Tsunade."_ Well i guess we should put our stuff away and wait for her to get here." Temari said after she ready the note. They all agreed and went to put there stuff away. When they all finished it was 11:30 so they desided to make some lunch. Around noon the doorbell rang and Kiba went to get it. When he opened the door he said Tsunade and let her in. She walked in to the kitchen and was greeted by everyone.

"Hey everyone, well i'm just here to show you around and tell you something." She said to them looking around,"But i have to tell you something every inportant, do not and i mean do not go out of the house at nigth by your self."

"Why not?" Asked Ino as she finished eatting. Everyone too wonder why and waited for an answer. Tsunade just looked at them and sighed.

"Because if you do she'll get you and you'll never see the light of day. But thats really all. O and you start school in two days also i don't think i need to show you around you can find it all. Now i got a lot of work to do so I shall see you in two day." And with that Tsunade left. Everyone just looked at each other wonder what she ment by "she'll get you".

"Its probably just a joke to make us go to bed early and not sneak out. Come on lets watch some t.v." Kankuro said as he walked to the couch. They all sat down and while Kankoru fliped through the cannels. He stopped on Jackass. When the news come on.

"We cut in this program to tell you that another body was found later this morning. Like many others the blood was drained out of him. As we tell you many time please do not leave the house at night." The news reporter said in to the camra. Kankuro turn off the t.v and everyone just looked at each other.

how about we go out to eat for dinner get our mind off everything i mean we've have been driving for two day and it will good chance to see th etown." Hinata suggested. They all agreed and went to get there thing to have dinner.

* * *

Yeah i know its not good but heres the second chapter and if u have anything u think i should add or take away just tell me


	3. Chapter 3

**_Bloodyroses_**

I don't own naruto no matter how much i wish i did

_Thought/note_

talking

**inner/demons**

Normal p.o.v

As the group found a place to eat that they all liked they thought they should ask the waiter if they new anything about the body and if they could tell them what "she" was. As they oreder there food Naruto was the one to ask.

"Hey whats this take about not going out at night and what is "she"?" He said the waiter as he was about to leave. The waiter just looked at them with wide eyes.

"You must be knew here" He said as they all nodded,"Well then i'll tell ya. A couple of years ago bodys have been showing up with the blood drained out of them no one knew what happened they thought it was just some kids trying to have fun. But as the bodys started growing they noticed it only happened at night so they told people not to leave but most did care. One morning a man was found with a camra thye thought he got a picture of who has been doing this. BUt when they looked at the camras memorie all they could make out was a females body. So i'll tell you once don't go out side after the sun has set and if u do don't go alone." The waiter walked away with there orders and everyone just stayed quite. When there food came they ate fast so to beat the sunset. After what everyone said they dont want to know if its true. Once back at the house they went to there room to get some sleep. All but one.

Gaara's p.o.v

I couldn't sleep again, years of insomnia have taken its toll. I walked over to the window opened it and went and sat on the roof watching the sun go down.

"**I say we go see what this girl looks like she might just be our type."**I heard Shukaku say in the back of my head

"No" I said back looking in to the now dark sky. I was out there waht seemed like hours i was alone till i heard a thund behide me on the roof. SO i climed out of the window and on to the roof when i was her.

Sakuras's p.o.v

I looked around town for some food. when i landed on the roof of a tall house i stoped to look around. When i heard a nosie from my side. I looked at to see a tall, muscular boy. He was wearing big baggy black pants with chaines all down the legs, a blood red shirt, and combat boots. Also he had blood red hair, black around his eyes from not sleeping and a tatto of the sign "love". I just stood there shocked. I knew he had a demon in him and i had to get away and fast before the demon could smell me. I backed away but he just moved forword so i high tailed it out of ther before he saw who and what i was also before the demon could smell me.......


End file.
